


Memories and Dust

by spoony_monster (spoonorita)



Series: AkuSai Month [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoonorita/pseuds/spoony_monster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm going to have this for the rest of my life, aren't I?" He asked, gesturing again to the scar on his face. "And this one." He ran his fingers against the scar on his temple, which was in a much better state of healing and surrounded by blue peach fuzz where Saïx's hair was growing in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories and Dust

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct sequel to this fic.

As Saïx got to know Axel again, Axel felt like he was really getting to know Saïx for the first time.

Their relationship before the accident has been less than perfect; they’d hurt each other many times and they both were guilty of keeping things from one another, but Saïx didn’t remember anything, and because of this, Axel was seeing an honesty from Saïx that he hadn’t seen since they first started dating.

A week after he woke up, Axel kissed Saïx for the first time in what felt like forever. Just a chaste kiss to the lips, because he had to keep reminding himself that he was practically a stranger to Saïx again, and it was a very different experience compared to the kisses full of passion and anger the two of them usually shared before. When Axel pulled away, he saw a familiar furrow of the brow and Saïx scrunched up his nose.

“Scratchy,” Saïx said.

“Huh?”

“Your mustache,”

Axel felt his face. Shaving with a broken hand was more trouble than it was worth, and Axel had been left with the wispy beginnings of a goatee. "Sorry,"

Saïx studied his face for a moment, his expression stony and emotionless, before reaching bruised fingers out and lightly touching the wiry red hairs along Axel's jaw. "I like it,"

Axel stared wide-eyed at Saïx for a moment. "You always told me you hated it,"

"I must have been lying,"

Axel looked into Saïx's eyes, ignoring the emptiness he could still see so much of, and kissed him again.

Two days later, the doctors removed the bandages and stitches from Saïx’s face.

Axel stopped by after work as he did every day, and knocked on the door frame with his cast before entering. Saïx was sitting up in his bed, staring intently into a small hand-held mirror and running his fingers along the fresh, x-shaped scar, still pink with fresh scar tissue. He then lifted a ropey strand of blue hair, his eyes examining it in the mirror, and then sighed, releasing it and going back to stroking his scar.

“Feeling better today?” Axel asked. Saïx just hummed in response. Axel entered the room and sat down on the bed by Saïx's feet. Saïx finally looked at him.

"I'm going to have this for the rest of my life, aren't I?" He asked, gesturing again to the scar on his face. "And this one." He ran his fingers against the scar on his temple, which was in a much better state of healing and surrounded by blue peach fuzz where Saïx's hair was growing in.

“Probably,” Axel said.

Saïx hummed in response again, and the strand of nearly dreaded hair he’d been playing with when Axel entered the room fell in his eyes again. Axel reached out and tucked it behind Saïx’s ear.

“Have they brushed your hair since you woke up?” Axel asked.

Saïx shook his head. “They left me a hair brush, but I can’t get it on my own,” he said, gesturing with stiffly bandaged fingers at his injured shoulder.

“Want me to get it?”

“If you could…” Saïx sighed, and Axel could hear relief in his sigh. He’d always been rather particular about his hair, and had he not lost his memory, Saïx would have been royally freaking out right about now.

Axel scooted up the bed, careful of Saïx’s broken leg, until they were situated next to each other, and grabbed the hair brush off the side table.

Saïx’s hair was tangled and knotted, and Axel had a difficult time trying to get the brush through with minimal pain on Saïx’s end. Fifteen minutes went by, and Axel was lazily combing his fingers through silky strands of blue as Saïx fell asleep on his shoulder.

A month after he woke up, the doctors deemed him healed enough to go home.

The bruising was gone, but the sling and cast remained as his bones finished mending, and Saïx had refused a wheelchair, instead relying on a single crutch as well as Axel for support as he clumsily tried to climb out of the passenger seat of the buick that had replaced Axel’s totaled Jeep. Axel helped him out with his good hand, wrapping an arm around Saïx’s back as he steadied himself on his crutch.

“I think you should have taken the wheelchair,” Axel said.

“I’m fine without it,”

Saïx caught his balance, leaning heavily against Axel with his injured shoulder as he looked up toward the apartment that they had shared once upon a time. Saïx looked up at the front door, his brow furrowed and a faint glimmer of something in his eyes. Was it recognition?

“Do you remember anything?” Axel asked. Saïx narrowed his eyes in deep thought, not taking his gaze from the front of the house. “Saïx?”

“No,” Saïx answered, his expression still stone cold and confused. “But it’s familiar.”

Axel smiled. It wasn’t a flashback of a regained memory, but it was progress and it was good enough for him.

“Let’s go inside. It’s chilly out here,” Axel said, as he led Saïx in through the front door, and into the new beginning of their life together.

 


End file.
